The car accident
by theworstcopinbritain
Summary: Sets during S02E03: Alternative take on the scene when Hardy borrows Miller's car to go searching for Claire. "I hope you bloody well crash and have a heart attack while you're crashing" What if Miller's words turn out to be correct ? 2 chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is me again with a new story that I hope you'll like. Once again it sets out Alec being hurt, I'm sorry I appear to be a sucker for the melodrama and the tragic hero type. And Alec Hardy is definitely suiting very well in that matter. I'm trying hard not to push too hard but I just can't help myself but show a broken and wounded Hardy, I feel like his illness is in the middle of all his mess and thought I could point out this aspect a bit more than it is the serie. So, yes, once again, I put a warning, my fanfics are mostly centered on Hardy's health, feelings and the mess that is his life. The melodrama is stuck in my brain and I can't do anything about it_ _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"I hope you bloody well crash and have a heart attack while you're crashing!"

She threw the car keys to him, he bent down to get them and slammed the door on his way out.

He started the engine and pulled the brake, he was having a hard time dealing with the driving at the beginning 'God when was the last time he had drove a car?'

He was stressed and wondered what the hell could've happened with Lee and Claire, why would she run away that didn't make any sense. She always said she was scared of Lee, she wanted him to protect her from Lee and he failed once again. Guilt was washing over him while his brain was fuming thinking where could they have gone.

Ellie finally caught up with Beth, she thought maybe she could do something helpful for once.  
Even if she knew that wasn't really her fault, she couldn't help but blaming herself for what just happened, Hardy's words ringing in her head "What didn't you see them?". She ran towards Beth to help her "Beth what you' doing?"

"Ellie do not come near me"

Ellie insisted though, she was hurt but didn't let on and helped her to get her to the Latimer's home.

In a corner of her brain she still thought about Lee and Claire running away. She was feeling guilty but also mad at Hardy. This couldn't be her fault, it was his plan, Beth wasn't supposed to come out of nowhere like that, no, this was definitely not her fault! She was sick of taking the blame for things she didn't do and sick of being concerned for Hardy's own mess.

* * *

Hardy was racing now to find Claire thinking he couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her. 'fuck fuck fuck' he thought. He promised her protection, that was his only promise and he miserably failed. Alec enjoyed driving again, it's been a hard thing to let go when his heart condition prevented him to do so, he missed driving. He was feeling a bit light-headed for the briefest of moments and he started to regret having chosen to drive as he wasn't supposed to. He thought that's only for one time, he could afford this. When the light-headedness didn't subside he hesitated pulling over to take his medication and calm down otherwise he wouldn't last long. But he was nearly arrived at Claire's home, the only place he was hoping to find her.

He was alone on a long straight road what was he risking anyway? He shoved the thought of dying alone on a ditch off his mind and continued driving towards the house.

He tried to focus on the road despite the increasing pain in his chest which added to the vision blurring around the edge. Come on, just a few miles he persuaded himself. His fingers were numb and he thought the black closed in for a second. He was panicking now as he didn't control any of the situation, he couldn't move and the pain in his chest was excruciating. He could feel time slowing down around him and the trees around the road were blurring more and more. There were a loud humming ringing in his ears and he felt himself slipping into darkness when his head lolled back and he passed out.

* * *

"All right, they're every fourty seconds apart now, you're doing ever so well" Ellie was holding Beth's hand.

While Beth was giving birth, Chloe had a discussion with Ellie on the stairs "Did you really not know about Joe and Danny?" She asked  
Ellie was stunned she asked her the question, of course she didn't but she was also relieved she seemed to believe her and forgive her. At least she had Chloe's side.

She was waiting in silence with Chloe now and her thoughts were racing, she still has not received any news from Hardy about Claire's wherabouts. She hoped nothing happened to her and then something else popped in her mind, it's been hours and she didn't have any messages from him which was weird. She expected him to text her the outcome of the situation. Was she worried about him now? No, she was more curious about why he didn't text, was she ? She knew she shouldn't have let him drive, it was clear he couldn't otherwise he wouldn't have told her as he never tells her anything about his condition. She was still so mad at him but now worry was washing over the thought. She tried calling him but he didn't answer his phone. She tried again two hours later and there were still nothing so she left a vocal message asking him to let her know if everything was alright. She still had no response.

* * *

A woman was about to double the slowing car in front of her when the said car drifted to the left and crashed violently on a tree. The car was rather damaged and fuming. She pulled the brake and ran to see if the driver was injured.

Alec was uncounscious, head lowing down, the seatbelt was the only thing which prevented him to fall over. There were a spot of blood running down his forehead, it must have been his head hitting the wheel. The woman tried to talk to him but didn't get any response from him so she assessed if he was breathing first. She was relieved to see he did but it was shallow. She followed with checking his pulse, when she couldn't find any but only a fluttering under her fingers on his neck, she was horrified.

She picked up her phone quickly to call for an ambulance who came quite rapidly. They told her through the phone not to touch him to prevent her from doing more damages.

When the paramedics arrived they shoved her to the side and they manoeuvered Hardy out of the car to get him on a stretcher. As they wheeled him into the ambulance, they were slapping the stickers on Hardy's chest to bring his frailed heart back into a normal rythm. The paddles sent a shock and Hardy's body convulsed.  
"We've got a pulse", the young woman was relieved to hear the man was going to be okay. She didn't even know him but she could feel tears running down her cheek and her stomach was clenched with the tension of the situation.

They closed the door and headed to the hospital, the lady found Hardy's phone was ringing and the name of 'Miller' appeared. She was sad thinking it might be his wife, she almost took it to answer her and explain but the call stopped and she didn't have the courage to call back. She went back to her car and Hardy would never learn about her.

* * *

It was thursday morning and Miller still didn't have any news from Hardy, she was sure something happened now. He should have answered already. When she left the Latimer's house she headed to his shack to find it empty. Hardy was nowhere to be found and a million scenarii were running inside her brain now. She was about to call Claire, maybe she had more informations when her phone rang. It was Bob from the police station. She unlocked the screen and picked up the phone:

"Bob?"  
"Ellie, it's Bob"  
"I know, why are you calling?"  
"Ellie, there's been an accident"

She froze, she knew it was Hardy, it could only be him

"The car is registered at your name that's why I'm calling you, it was DI Hardy who were driving though"  
"Yes lent it to him, god is he alright?" she sounded really concerned to Bob's surprise  
"Sorry I don't know that, but the car was pretty damaged, he's been taken to the hospital that's all I know"  
"Of course he would crash MY car" she said sarcastically and then regretted with a ping of guilt. He may have died or been badly injured from the accident and the first thing she'd been concerned was her car. Of course it wasn't true, she was frightened and concerned over Hardy's well being but that was her way of hiding it. She added:

"Do you know what happened?"  
"A woman said she saw the accident, she thinks he might have fallen asleep behind the wheel"  
"Quite right, well thank you Bob, I'll see later for the car" she hung up  
'fallen asleep" of course she knew he might have passed out and not fallen asleep. She was feeling guilty once again because of Hardy's mess. She knew he shouldn't have driven and yet let him go with her car keys. And the worst was when she remembered her last words to him

"I hope you bloody well crash and have a heart attack while you're crashing".  
Now that was the last thing she'd ever wanted.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 _I'm so sorry for the english faults once again, I'm doing my best but I know it's bad. I just write as the words are slipping through my fingers but I can't really pay attention to my english. I'm not sure I could even correct myself. If somehow someone is interested in correcting my fanfics I'd be glad haha. Let me know if you think I really should improve my english because you can't even understand what I'm trying to say._

 _And above all_

 _PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS - PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS - PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS - PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS - PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS_

 _It would really help me to know, if you appreciate my work or not, to know what I need to change, to improve, just let me know PLEASE I BEG YOU_

 _I know there are many people reading my fanfics, actually way more than I thought. At first I thought I'd do this only for my own and nobody would see anyway, but you are a lot to read and I'm so happy for that, thank you very much for keeping up with my fanfics but please if you want me to continue, leave me reviews =(_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, first of all thanks to those who left reviews on the first chapter, I really do appreciate, that's the only way to know if my fanfics are appreciated so that's nice :')_

 _So here is the 2nd chapter of the car accident, I'm sorry it took me really long to post it I didn't have much time. Again I've fallen into the deep gulf of melodrama x) sorryyy I hope you like anyway 3_

 _I warn you in advance (once again) I really don't know anything about medical things, hospitals and such so I might be wrong at some points but please don't mind me,I hope it'll be okay for you._

* * *

He woke up slowly, his mind was sluggish as if there were a heavy haze in his brain. His whole body ached and he was already tired. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes so he didn't, at least to give him some time to understand where he was and what had happened.  
Then sounds of beeping monitors filtered into his consciousness. There were something down his throat choking him, he wanted to cough but couldn't and suddenly he was frightened more than he's ever been before. He cracked his heavy eyelids open only to be dazzled by too much light so he closed them again. There were a burning sensation in his arm and he welcomed it as well as the pain in his chest and the throbbing in his head. He was too tired anyway so he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Miller rushed to the hospital right after she ended up the call of Bob telling her Hardy had an accident. She couldn't help but feel guilty and she nervously gripped at the wheel. She almost ran a light and sped up thinking of how badly injured Hardy could've been. Images filtered her imagination, throwbacks to when he collapsed on her flashed her mind. She had no wish to go there but she had to. He couldn't be on his own now and it felt the right thing to do, they were some sort of friends now. He sure would've done the same if it was her.

She entered the hospital and asked for Alec Hardy, they asked her if she was a relative and said she wasn't but needed to see him as a police officer raising her card.

The woman at the reception frowned but didn't complained and said:  
"Ok, well I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a bit. He's not awake yet and needs to rest. Can't this wait?"

Miller was puzzled and anxious, she needed to know more.  
"Yeah it can, but maybe you could tell me how is he please? What happened?"

The young doctor hesitated and then told her:  
"erm, he's been injured in a car accident, alone apparently. The paramedics shocked him back there as he was in cardiac arrest at the time they found him. He's stable now but didn't wake up yet. He's not well though... his heart took a bad hit and he's been in and out of the arrythmia since it stopped. They almost had to shock him again yesterday evening. He also has a broken rib from the chest compressions and a concussion from the impact. We can't know for the moment if he's had any serious brain injury because his heart stopped for some time. The doctors are quite confident though, they don't think so. " She said with a gentle and reassuring voice.

Miller was stunned, mouth gaped open and looked at her closely with wide eyes. She finally managed to say  
"Oh. I see, but he's gonna be alright, yeah?"  
"Yes, hopefully he will. He's on strong treatment at the moment to help his heart recover. That's why we let him rest for now.. But he should wake up soon by now."  
"Quite right"

Miller was turning her back from her and was about to go for the waiting room when the doctor continued:  
"We think he might have passed out at the wheel considering he has a serious heart arrythmia we saw from his medical record, that's surprising he's still driving though, this is not advisable. Usually that's one of the first thing we ask cardiac patients to let go. So I thought you should remind him not to drive, this is not safe"

"Sure" she answered firmly very well knowing that she'd give him a bollocking as soon as he'd wake up for ignoring once again doctor's advices.

She waited patiently on a chair in the waiting room, anxious and scared but also properly angry. She checked her phone to keep up with latest news from the trial. Fortunately, she didn't miss much today according to her sister.

* * *

The same doctor came back about an hour later

"I'll lead you to his room if you want, he's going to wake up soon anyway but please don't upset him too much he's quite fragile right now. Oh and please ring the bell when he wakes up so we can remove quickly the breathing tube"

Miller was tensed, did she mentionned a breathing tube? Nobody told her he had one. She dreaded the moment she'd have to see him but she had to.

She walked shyly towards his bed . He looked awful and it frightened her. It was worse than when he had his first heart attack because now there were some marks from the car crash, he looked like he'd been beaten up although it was only the impact she guessed.  
There were only blinking IV's, the sounds of monitors and an artificial sound of breathing generated by the frightening breathing tube which was stuck down his throat. She closed her eyes for a second, swallowed and sat down, waiting patiently for him to wake up, this day seemed very long.  
Suddenly worry left her and she was angry, nearly as angry as the last time she was on that same chair. Why did he have to be so reckless ? He shouldn't have driven, he knew it and now he was at death's doorstep. She was so angry at him for making her worry about him all the time by not taking care of himself. Her thoughts abruptly stopped when his hand twitched.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes and closed them quickly. He grimaced and his hand made it slowly up to his chest and then his mouth. He frowned and his hand dropped onto the bed with exhaustion.

Miller looked at him but he didn't seem to focus or understand anything. He was sluggish and obiviously in pain.  
His eyes were wide-opened and he looked scared. She thought she could give him a reassuring squeeze and did so while ringing the bell. He finally seemed to relax and looked right at her.

A doctor came to remove the breathing tube and he grabbed Ellie's hand inconsciously when the sensation of something being ripped out his cage hit him hard. He coughed until he didn't have enough air in his lungs, the doctor put a cannula onto his nose to help him breathing and he was grateful. Still short of breathe, he tried to talk but his throat didn't cooperate and only a choked sound came out of his mouth followed by a groan and an exasperated huff.

Miller begun "I didn't bring grapes"  
He nooded not wanting to talk and closed his eyes again  
"Are you alright?" She felt really stupid, what question was that? fantastic Miller! Of course he would waking up after a car crash  
"aye" he finally answered a grin on his face  
"You could have fooled me"  
"'m sure y' know b'tter tha' I do anyway. So, how am I ? b'sides the fact that my whole body's aching"  
"Of course it is, you bloody idiot! Because you managed to get a bloody car accident with MY bloody car!" she snapped at him  
"I have nothing else to tell you but congrats! You could have died for god sake! What were you thinking driving knowing you shouldn't?"  
He caught his breath before starting to answer "thought it would be okay.. once"  
"Yeah well, look at you now!"

His words becoming clearer he asked: "Where's Claire? Is she okay?"  
Miller sighed and replied "Yes, she's at her house, she's fine"  
He was reassured and his body relaxed "okay, well at least she's safe"

* * *

She didn't have anything to tell him.  
He didn't have anything to tell her.  
It was silent and Miller thought she'd leave, she did what she had to do, he's fine and needs to rest anyway. She was quite uncomfortable here so she stood up

"I'm leaving, gotta go.. checking on Fred, I left him to my sister and.." she didn't really how to finish but he nodded  
"'s alright, go. And thanks Miller"  
"What for?" He didn't even got to reply as he was out already, back to a restful sleep.

She rolled her eyes and watched him sleeping, eyes closed, chest rising and falling silently. She turned her back and left.

* * *

 _I wish I had the time to write more I'm sorry, it's a bit short and easily written but I hope liked it._

 _PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT A 3RD CHAPTER, I have lots of other ideas of fanfics so I might start a new one. Also I've got an idea of a long fanfic with multiple chapters in mind since months, I just need time. hmmm tell me what you think of that one, what should I add idk what bothered you just tell me please :)_

 _Bye_

 _Marine_


End file.
